


Как заполучить саянского принца и не умереть

by love_is_over



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All Sayans is alive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prince Vegeta - Freeform, Romance, Seduction by fighting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_over/pseuds/love_is_over
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гоку, простой деревенский парень, встречает гордого принца и теперь больше всего на свете хочет с ним сразиться. Но в результате все получается не совсем так, как он планировал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как заполучить саянского принца и не умереть

Разбуженные утренней тренировкой мышцы приятно ныли, и пустой желудок все громче требовал подкрепиться. Гоку вышел из боевой стойки, потянулся, закидывая руки за голову. Прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из кухонного окна. Вот-вот мама позовет всю семью к завтраку, но пара минут у него все еще есть. Оглянулся, не наблюдает ли за ним кто из дома, и ухмыляясь сам себе, торопливо плюхнулся в реку с низкого берега в чем был. Намокшая форма тут же облепила тело, но Гоку, не обращая внимания на столь крохотное неудобство, нырнул глубже, уходя на дно. Достигнув его, он перевернулся на спину, лениво взмахнул руками, удерживаясь на месте. Сквозь толщу воды солнечный диск был как мощный выстрел энергии, который через секунду придется отбить. Хватит ли сил? Рыбки, здороваясь, проскользнули между пальцев, и Гоку улыбнулся, выныривая из полусонных рассуждений, а потом и из реки. Мгновенным выбросом жизненной энергии высушил одежду, волосы взметнулись вверх светлыми прядями и вновь опустились привычной темной копной, но уже без капель воды. Теперь ничто не напоминало о недавнем заплыве. И как раз вовремя.

— Какарот, завтракать! - донеслось из дома.

Только родители звали его официальным именем, все остальные, включая брата, давно перешли на прозвище, с которым он сроднился и откликался чуть ли не охотнее.

Гоку радостно встрепенулся:

— Иду!

Как хорошо получилось! Застань его мама за плаваньем в одежде, пришлось бы опять выслушивать о небрежном отношении к форме, которую она гладила и чинила. "Какарот, ну сколько раз тебе говорить!" Мама все никак не могла понять, что так быстрее, а высушить ткань можно за мгновение одним всплеском энергии. Если, конечно, не переборщить и не сжечь ее вообще, как вышло в первый раз. Так это когда было!

Предвкушая обильный завтрак, Гоку направился к дому. Надо поесть как следует, ведь сегодня необычный день. Сегодня он, простой рабочий саян третьего класса, отправится в столицу, чтобы попытаться получить новую должность, и не где-нибудь, а в самом дворце!

Всю свою жизнь Гоку провел в деревне и в столицу выбирался всего несколько раз, на празднества. Как и многих саян, отсортированных при рождении в третий класс, его использовали в качестве рабочей силы на рудниках и полях, и такая жизнь его вполне устраивала — кормят до отвала, отличная компания друзей, с которыми хоть в шахту на сутки, хоть помериться силами с парнями из соседней деревни. Полному счастью мешала одна мелочь: во всей округе не осталось ни одного саяна, которого он не победил в дружеских поединках, и незаметно для себя Гоку стал хиреть от скуки. А саян, пусть и третьего, самого низкого класса, все равно в первую очередь воин, даже если у него все ладони в мозолях от шахтерской кирки.

Тогда-то родители и настояли, чтобы на очередной праздничный день Гоку вместе с братом съездил в столицу, развеялся. И план сработал, но не совсем так, как хотели Бардок с Гинэ. Гоку на неделю вперед наелся сладостей, купленных у уличных торговцев. Поглазел с любопытством на столичных жителей и с досадой - на элитных воинов, сила которых, он чувствовал, была меньше его. Только кто же даст ему проверить? А потом увидел принца — и пропал.

И теперь все еще не мог поверить в свою удачу — хотя по объявлению пришла огромная куча народу, даже в зал не все поместились, среди них не было хороших бойцов, так что неудивительно, что выбрали его.

"Персональный помощник!" Радис смеялся над ним, когда он только озвучил свое желание пойти, все подкалывал, мол, знаешь ли ты, что придется делать, но Гоку не вчера родился. В огромном дворце, полном элиты, советников и слуг, в какой "помощи" может нуждаться наследный принц? Конечно же, в партнере для тренировок!

Гоку и представить не может, как скучно ему там, среди одних и тех же лиц, год за годом. Как давно он ощущал незабываемое возбуждение в сражении с равным по силе противником? Гоку, как и многие саяне, видел принца только изредка на различных церемониях, но и при таком расстоянии он мог сказать, что принц Веджита силен, очень силен, быть может, сильнее короля. И во всем дворце нет ему равных, это точно. Гоку усмехнулся. Он решил попробовать поступить на должность персонального помощника вовсе не из-за бескорыстного желания развеять скуку принца. Каждая клеточка его тела начинал дрожать, стоило ему вспомнить ауру принца. А каков он будет вблизи, на расстоянии вытянутой руки? А еще ближе, на дистанции удара, захвата? Это он и собирается выяснить, и никакие смешки братца не станут помехой.

Гоку подтянул сползающие штаны. Первым намеком, что все пойдет не совсем так, как он рассчитывал, стали хлипкого вида шелковые штаны, в которые ему сразу же настоятельно велели переодеться. Саян сменил свою тренировочную форму на не внушающий доверия единственный предмет одежды, но вопросов задавать не стал, хоть и подмывало. Мало ли, как тут во дворце принято.

Но все же, зачем было переодеваться? Или это тренировка такая — не потерять в схватке штаны, которые ему выдали явно на размер больше? Гоку задумался, и его хвост за спиной вопросительно изогнулся. Времени разгадать загадку ему не дали — вернулся главный распорядитель этажа и сказал следовать за ним. Немного поплутав, они пришли к дверям, окрашенным в красный, королевский цвет с белым гербом в центре. "Комнаты принца," — догадался Гоку и радостно вытянулся. Поскорей бы!

— Его высочество сейчас на приеме послов, и я не могу тебя ему представить, — сказал распорядитель. — Будешь ждать в покоях. Выполняй распоряжения быстро, точно и без лишних вопросов, ясно?

Гоку молча кивнул. Откуда этому явно давно не видевшему боевую арену дворцовому саяну знать, как следует тренироваться?

Удостоверившись, что новый "персональный помощник" проинструктирован и готов приступить к своим обязанностям, распорядитель оставил его в покое. Гоку с облегчением закрыл за ним двери.

Первым делом саян обследовал комнаты — гостиная с диванами, за которыми в жизни никто никогда не сидел, стол, заваленный бумагами и образцами инопланетного оружия. Слева была дверь в ванную комнату, справа — в спальню, с глухими шторами на все окно и большой кроватью точно в центре. Похоже, принц не любил излишества. Гоку побродил еще немного по главной комнате, съел все фрукты с низкого столика у дальней стены и прилег на один из диванов. Прием, если он хоть чуточку похож на те гулянки, которые закатывает его отец, встречаясь со своими старыми боевыми товарищами, может затянуться до утра, и если придется ждать, то лучше устроиться удобней.

Через некоторое время, когда воздух в замке приобрел хрупкость предрассветных часов, Гоку почувствовал приближение знакомой ауры и встал, уставившись на дверь. Точно, через пару секунд они распахнулись, впуская Веджиту, принца саян.

— Ты кто и что здесь забыл? — недовольно произнес Веджита, направляясь к столу и снимая на ходу перчатки.

— Персональный помощник. Меня зовут Гоку, ваше величество, — представился саян и удостоился удивленного взгляда и поднятой брови.

— А где Бер?

Гоку пожал плечами.

Веджита мигом перешел от удивления к раздражению:

— Вот дерьмо! — он дернул застежку темно-красного плаща, но та поддаваться не спешила. — Все делает по-своему!

Гоку надоело стоять без дела, он подошел к принцу со стороны другой пряжки и легко ее расстегнул.

— Ваше высочество, помощь не нужна?

Чем скорее принц переоденется из своего церемониального костюма, тем быстрее они могут начать. Принц прекратил терзать застежку, Гоку справился и с ней, стянул с широких плеч красную ткань и отбросил ее на ближайший диван. Веджита смерил его расчетливым взглядом, и Гоку приглашающе улыбнулся, показывая всем видом, что готов хоть прямо сейчас. От силы, удерживаемой в теле принца подобно туго стянутой стальной пружине, кружилась немного голова и последние паутинки сна как ветром сдуло. Даже завтрак можно отложить ради такого дела.

— Ладно, — фыркнул принц, и стал стягивать с себя броню, и Гоку выдохнул, довольный, что его приглашение приняли.

Он оглянулся в поисках тренировочной формы для принца — быть может, таких же штанов, что опять пытались сбежать, но ничего подходящего не увидел, а когда посмотрел на Веджиту, получил лишь пренебрежительный взмах руки.

— Ванная, — приказал ему принц.

Гоку не понял, но кивнул. Зашел в ванную комнату, почесал в затылке, раздумывая. Зачем он здесь?

— И погорячей, — донеслось из другой комнаты.

Ага, похоже, тренировка все же откладывалась.

Гоку включил все краны на полную мощность. Из двух полилась вода разной температуры, из третьей — розовая водичка, превращающаяся в летучую пену, и сел на краешек, выжидая.

Минуту спустя в дверях показался полностью обнаженный принц. Не глядя в сторону Гоку, он встал под душ, чтобы ополоснуться перед принятием ванны, взял с полки кусок мыла. И Гоку вдруг стало не до его разбегающихся мыслей и предположений — он смотрел. На невысокую стройную фигуру с отличным балансом, на кожу, под которой перекатывались мускулы от каждого движения. На волосы, что намокли и теперь касались плеч поникшими прядями, на хвост, свободно свисающий вниз. Гоку вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к нему, узнать, какая на ощупь выглядящая шелковистой шерсть... Саян поморгал, выходя из транса. Сколько раз он был в общих банях и на пляже со своей семьей, с друзьями, но никогда подобных мыслей ему в голову не приходило. Потрогать чужой хвост — интимнее жеста сложно придумать. Они в воду алкоголь добавляют, что ли?

Пока он разбирался со своими мыслями, свернувшими в опасном направлении, принц уже ополоснулся и подошел к ванной. Гоку подвинулся, хотя места было полно, в этом бронзовом чудовище могли поместиться саяна три-четыре. "Или один принц с его помощником," — некстати подумалось ему. "Да что со мной такое," — тут же одернул он себя.

— Я могу идти? - спросил он у своего принца и как можно непринужденней сложил руки на коленях. Чтобы разобраться в своей странной реакции на невинное представление и близость Веджиты, ему нужно побыть одному, подальше от соблазнительной ауры и всей этой ситуации. И чем быстрее ему удастся уйти, тем лучше.

Принц медленно, словно раздумывая, забрался в ванную и устроился совсем близко к сидящему на бортике Гоку. На его губах, от которых невозможно было отвести взгляда, играла улыбка. Сам он выглядел довольным, словно и не сердился всего несколько минут назад.

— Сначала массаж, — повелел он. — Жди меня в спальне.

И жестом указал оставить его одного.

На ослабевших ногах Гоку добрался до спальни и уселся на полу у кровати, боясь помять покрывало. Кто знает, вдруг это вызовет гнев принца и тот передумает? О том, что будет дальше, Гоку не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но началось закрадываться подозрение, что от него ждут вовсе не хорошей тренировки на арене. Или, по крайней мере, не только тренировки. И что теперь? Гоку сидел, уставившись в одну точку, но взбесившееся сердце все не желало сбавлять скорость, как будто самое интересное, и, несомненно, опасное еще впереди. Если дело не только в той розовой водице с мятным запахом, и при взгляде на принца по-прежнему будет наэлектризовываться воздух, то он, пожалуй, не против отложить тренировку еще ненадолго. Гоку решил все выяснить до конца и сел удобней, облокотившись на кровать.  
Наконец в дверях появился принц с полотенцем в руках, которым тот торопливо вытирался. Даже мелькнула шальная мысль — ему тоже не терпится начать?

Веджита отбросил полотенце в сторону и сел в изголовье кровати.

— Можешь приступать, — разрешил принц и легонько толкнул Гоку ногой в плечо. — Если знаешь, как.

Гоку поймал ладонью атакующую ступню и осторожно обхватил пальцами лодыжку.

— Пощады не проси, — пообещал он полушутя-полусерьезно и увидел, как потемнели глаза принца.

Веджита промолчал, и Гоку опустил взгляд ниже, ловя убегающие мысли за хвост. Нужно размять мышцы, как после тяжелой интенсивной тренировки, так? Ничего сложного, сказал себе Гоку и провел ладонью по ступне энергичным, сильным движением, чтобы избежать щекотки. Тело принца, разогретое в ванне, наполненное мощной жизненной энергией, так и зовущей ее высвободить, проверить себя в смертельной схватке, было как электрический сгусток, живая молния в его руках. Забывшись, Гоку склонил голову ниже, вдыхая запах чистой кожи. Аромат от нее шел просто одуряющий.  
Гоку размял каждую мышцу ног своего принца, потом поднялся выше, забираясь на кровать, провел руками по животу, груди, не оставляя ни сантиметра без своего внимания. Чем больше он касался Веджиты, тем сильнее его охватывало чувство, словно, набрав высоты, он отпустил потоки энергии и теперь несется вниз в затяжном смертельно опасном прыжке. По крайней мере, воздуха ему не хватает точно так же.

Гоку переключился на руки, на сильные пальцы, способные пробить горло саяну или раскрошить камень, на ладони, которые он, опять не удержавшись, лизнул. Но за эту дерзость он получил лишь короткий вздох и молчаливое разрешение продолжать. Запястья, предплечья, плечи — Гоку и не подозревал, что тело человека может быть таким затягивающе интересным. И прекрасным. Если не забудет, он обязательно это скажет вслух, потом. Он коснулся губами шеи принца, коротко, как будто извиняясь за свою смелость, провел пальцем по острому подбородку, невесомо коснулся приоткрытых губ — и Веджита не выдержал. Пружина наконец распрямилась, и сильная рука схватила Гоку за волосы, не давая отодвинуться. С минуту Веджита изучал его лицо настойчивым горячим взглядом, как будто не понимал, что происходит и искал подсказку.

Отбросив осторожность, Гоку потянулся за поцелуем и на секунду получил то, чего желал. Но только для того, чтобы почти сразу оказаться на полу, отброшенным мощным ударом. В недоумении, Гоку уставился на принца — и не узнал его. На месте саяна, который был с ним на одной волне и, казалось, думал о том же, о чем и он, теперь был носитель королевский крови, а презрение в его непроницаемом взгляде охладило лучше ледяного душа.

— Пошел вон.

Что ему оставалось делать?

 

Вернувшись домой, Гоку не стал рассказывать о том, что случилось, родителям или брату. На его счастье, они сочли, что у него ничего не вышло, и вопросами решили не мучить. Гоку вновь вышел на работу в шахту, как ни в чем не бывало, смеялся с друзьями, обедал за десятерых — все как обычно. Но если бы его видели в те минуты, когда саян оставался один, то сильно бы удивились тому, каким непривычно серьезным он выглядел.

Гоку думал. Что случилось там, в покоях принца? Какое безумие его обуяло? При встрече с сильным противником, пока ты не знаешь, кто возьмет верх, нормально чувствовать желание победить, подчинить себе, оказаться лучшим. Но никак не страстное, практически болезненное желание присвоить себе. Ему хотелось доказать, что он сильнее, но не для того, чтобы записать очередную победу на свой счет, а чтобы удивленный Веджита не сводил с него своего взгляда. Чтобы быть в центре его внимания так же, как сам принц находился в его. Что это? Гоку никогда не испытывал ранее ничего подобного. И принц, он был уверен, тоже почувствовал нечто особенное. Но остановился. Почему? Вспомнил, какая большая пропасть между принцем и обычным саяном? Гоку готов был поспорить, люди его уровня даже не имели права находиться в одном помещении, что уж говорить о том, чтобы прикоснуться к телу принца. Нет, хорошо, что Веджита остановил его, кто знает, как далеко бы все зашло, однако, Гоку немного сожалел. Как будто жизнь поманила его намеком на ошеломительные, ослепительные возможности и тут же захлопнула перед ним дверь. К тому же с каждым днем он был все больше и больше уверен, что второго шанса ему не представится — никто из дворца его не искал и не приказывал вернуться на работу. Похоже, про него там забыли. Или принц слишком гордый, чтобы выяснять, куда подевался его личный помощник. Гоку вспомнил тот надменный взгляд, как будто на весь мир Веджита смотрит сверху вниз, и усмехнулся. Уж что может сравниться с силой принца, так это его гордость.

Гоку подождал еще немного, но ничего не менялось, только росло недовольство в душе. Он никогда не бежал от того, что опасно, никогда не избегал риска. И Гоку решил вернуться. Быть может, в этот раз все повернется по-другому. Теперь он уже будет знать, что ожидать, и сможет объяснить, если понадобится, то наглядно, в бою, что во всех этих классовых предрассудках нет смысла. Если классовые предрассудки — это то, что остановило Веджиту тогда. И простой саян может стать достойным партнером принцу, если дать ему шанс.

 

— Тебя нет в списках, — вежливо развернули его стражи на входе во дворец.  
Гоку задумчиво почесал в затылке.

— Но я здесь работаю!

Воины лишь пожали плечами.

Вот и первое препятствие. Он догадывался, что если полезет на стену сейчас, при свете дня, его точно заметят, а прорываться с боем, какой бы не была заманчивой идеей проверить, насколько хороши дворцовые стражи в бою, было бы невежливо.

Пришлось ждать ночи. Тщательно маскируя свою жизненную энергию, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания, Гоку слился с тенью и вскарабкался на стену здания там, где на крыше была устроена оранжерея с огромными окнами. Некоторые из них были приоткрыты по случаю летней жары, что не хотела уходить даже ночью, так что проникновение во дворец прошло без проблем. Конечно, на всей планете вряд ли найдется второй такой саян, который бы рискнул навлечь королевский гнев столь идиотским поступком. Но у Гоку есть причина — как-никак, он здесь работает. Хотя и пока не совсем представляет, что требуется от "персонального помощника", но его появление здесь вряд ли считается преступлением.

Найти нужный поворот в запутанных коридорах оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал, но в конце концов ему повезло. Хотя за памятной дверью его поджидал неприятный сюрприз.

— Ой!

Симпатичная девушка с длинными рыжими волосами испуганно обернулась и прижала руки к груди, но разглядев, кто вошел, расслабилась.

— Как ты меня напугал! Я уж думала, принц Веджита вернулся раньше времени, а я еще уборку не закончила.

— Ты кто?

— Я кто?! Это ты кто такой! — возмутилась девушка.

— Меня взяли персональным помощником.

— Ах, да! Выходит, ты моя замена? — мило улыбнулась девушка, теперь она была само дружелюбие. — Меня зовут Бер. Извини, что так вышло. Так много всего произошло за несколько дней, сначала меня увольняют по приказу самого короля, потом люди принца меня находят, и вот я снова на старой работе, как и прежде. Столько изменений туда-сюда, вот и прыгаю от каждого шороха. И нагрубила тебе почем зря. Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился, что проработал так недолго? Поверь, убирать за его высочеством несложно, но скучно. А такой здоровый парень как ты себе мигом что-нибудь более подходящее найдешь!

— Извини, что напугал, — сказал Гоку искренне, дождавшись перерыва в монологе.

Второе препятствие, и посерьезней первого. Нет, она хорошенькая, но искал-то он принца, а не девушку.

— А где сейчас Веджита, не знаешь?

Бер не успела ответить — за спиной Гоку распахнулась дверь, и в комнату вошел принц собственной персоной. На его лице мелькнуло и тут же исчезло удивление.

— Снова ты.

Веджита одарил его непроницаемым взглядом, потом отвернулся, прошел к столу, стягивая перчатки:

— Оставь нас.

Гоку не знал, кому предназначались слова, но не сдвинулся с места. Он на мгновение словно вернулся в ту ночь, когда они впервые встретились, впервые заговорили друг с другом. Столько было возможностей, и все они были упущены. Что сказать, как повести себя, чтобы финал получился другим?

Бер легко поклонилась и вышла, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Как только они остались одни, принц тремя быстрыми шагами сократил между ними расстояние и схватил за ворот, притягивая к себе.

— Слишком смелый, да? Или полный идиот? Тебе жить расхотелось? Кто тебя подослал, говори!

— Никто.

— Сначала он выгоняет Бер, говорит, что я слишком к ней привязался, что за чушь! Потом появляешься ты — меньше похожего на слугу человека сложно и представить! Тебя прислали за мной шпионить? И обо всем ему докладывать, так?

До Гоку наконец дошло, что Веджита под непонятным "он" подразумевает своего отца, короля Веджиту, и от неожиданности рассмеялся:

— Кому? Королю? Да зачем ему?!

Принц замолчал, вглядываясь в его глаза. Потом выпустил из рук помятую ткань и скривил губы, отворачиваясь.

— Действительно, полный идиот. Тогда кто тебя подговорил стать моим слугой?

— Почему слугой? Помощником. И я сам пришел.

— Зачем?!

Не зная, как объяснить словами, Гоку ослабил контроль над своей жизненной энергией, и невидимое пламя заполнило пространство между ними, прикоснулось к энергии Веджиты, словно приглашая поиграть. Судя по его округлившимся глазам, принц намек понял.

И тут же вновь окатил уже знакомым ледяным презрением, как будто это было для него привычным состоянием.

— Много себе позволяешь, третий класс. Но так и быть, окажу тебе милость и переломаю все кости. Чтобы больше не попадался мне на глаза!

Принц смерил его пренебрежительным взглядом:

— Летать умеешь?

Гоку лишь улыбнулся.

— Тогда не отставай.

Для их поединка Веджита выбрал пустынную местность подальше от столицы. Земля здесь уже была изрыта взрывами, как будто тут испытывали новые виды оружия, или регулярно тренировалась целая армия саян элиты. Гоку сбросил скорость и остановился метрах в ста от принца. В свете растущей луны тот выглядел эфемерным призраком, зависшим в воздухе, и выражение лица сложно было рассмотреть. Он хмурится, усмехается? Гоку напрягся, накапливая энергию для нападения, предвкушение хорошей схватки будоражило кровь. Подождать или начать первым?

Веджита отвернулся от него и взлетел еще выше, увеличивая дистанцию, а когда вновь развернулся, с его ладони сорвались ослепительно яркие заряды энергии — когда он успел их собрать?! Гоку увернулся от первой волны выстрелов, попытался подняться выше и обнаружил, что шары энергии следуют за ним – он впервые встретился с такой техникой — класс! Но очень больно, когда они взрываются перед лицом, Гоку едва успел выставить руку, закрываясь. Взрыв был такой силы, что его отбросило на землю, и он, перевернувшись в воздухе, приземлился сразу в боевой стойке, и не зря — принц был уже здесь, атакуя в ближнем бою.

Он бил по болевым точкам, словно желая если не убить, то вывести из строя надолго — по шее, солнечному сплетению, по локтям и коленям — быстро и точно, Гоку едва успевал блокировать, про то, чтобы атаковать в ответ не было и речи. Меньше чем через минуту после начала боя уже пролилась кровь — на щеке у Гоку красовалась глубокая царапина, от верхней части формы уже мало что осталось. Он попробовал зайти со спины, увидев брешь в защите, но уязвимость оказалась фальшивой, и мощный выстрел энергии прямо в грудь заставил его протаранить собой часть скалы.

— Неплохо, — сказал Гоку, выбираясь из-под обломков и вытирая кровь из разбитой губы. Все его тело словно пело после такой встряски. С подобным противником можно драться в полную силу!

— А ты живучий, третий класс, — отметил Веджита. — Но это ненадолго. Мне уже наскучило с тобой играть.

— Больше никаких игр, — согласился Гоку. — Я буду сражаться с тобой всерьез, Веджита.

 

Где-то с полгода назад на рудниках произошло несчастье — обрушилась одна из шахт, унося с собой жизни тех, кто не успел выбраться. В той смене был и Гоку, работающий в самом дальнем ее ответвлении: он всегда стремился выбрать самый сложный участок. Так было интересней. И он остался бы там лежать, придавленный тяжеленными камнями и землей, чтобы в конечном счете задохнуться от недостатка кислорода, если бы в тот день к нему не присоединился Курилин. Им всегда отлично работалось вместе, один сбивал со стен шахты куски минералов, другой грузил их на тачку и заодно развлекал разговорами и шутками. Время в хорошей компании пролетало незаметно.

В тот роковой день не только собственная жизнь зависела от поступков Гоку, но и жизнь его друга, которого он успел прикрыть от завала и который с трудом, но все еще дышал. И такая злость взяла саяна, такое страстное желание жить и спасти, что он не мог и на секунду допустить мысль о поражении. Гоку толкал, бил изо всех сил мешающий на пути огромный валун и вдруг ощутил, как его энергия удвоилась – нет, увеличилась в десять раз, в сто. Породу, которую они добывали, невозможно разбить без помощи специальных инструментов, такая она крепкая, но Гоку раскрошил ее голыми кулаками и вытащил на поверхность себя и друга на одном упрямстве. Курилин потом клялся, что у саяна тогда были пронзительно-голубые глаза и волосы цвета солнца.

 

Сейчас Гоку не был в такой же опасности, вряд ли принц действительно намерен убить одного из своих подданных просто так, но без использования всех своих возможностей он бесславно проиграет. Не для этого саян добивался встречи с сильнейшим из всех, кого встречал. Достаточно вспомнить, что Гоку чувствовал, когда увидел заваленного камнями Курилина, когда на пути к спасению встало огромное, непреодолимое препятствие — и ошеломляющая в своей силе энергия пробуждается глубоко внутри и заполняет собой все тело, выплескивается наружу солнечным пламенем. Эту силу можно было увидеть и невооруженным взглядом.

Веджита отшатнулся, пораженный.

— Что?

Гоку дал ему немного времени привыкнуть к изменениям, но кровь, разгоряченная боем, в котором ему не удалось задеть противника ни разу, все не желала успокаиваться.

— Защищайся, — предупредил он за мгновение перед тем, как атаковать.

В этот раз удар попал в цель, и настала очередь Веджиты уходить и защищаться на грани возможностей.

Из рассеченной брови бежала кровь, от высокомерной маски на лице не осталось и следа. Некоторое время они бились на равных — Гоку был сильнее и чуть быстрее, но Веджита явно опытней, и использовал весь свой обширный арсенал тактических уловок, чтобы отвечать ударом на удар, и некоторые из них даже настигли цель. Но вскоре Гоку заметил, как сменилась атмосфера — принц всерьез, по-настоящему разозлился и стал допускать ошибки, одну за другой. Наконец все закончилось на земле, когда Веджита подошел слишком близко и в результате оказался на спине, а торжествующий противник сверху.

— Хватит, — сказал Гоку, когда принц попытался выскользнуть из захвата, даже если для этого ему придется пожертвовать рукой.

Веджита замер, тяжело дыша, и уставился на нависшего над ним саяна. Тот ослабил захват, но благоразумно не стал совсем отпускать запястья.

— Кто ты? — пробормотал Веджита хрипло. В его глазах ярость боролась с удивлением.

— Гоку, — просто ответил тот.

— Ты не похож на всех, кого я знаю, — принц разжал кулаки и облизал пересохшие губы. Гоку зачарованно проследил за движением языка. Опять то странное ощущение, что и в спальне несколько дней назад, окутало, поволокло от разумных мыслей прочь, оставляя только страстное желание быть еще ближе.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Сперва Гоку не расслышал, отвлеченный нахлынувшими эмоциями, а потом…

— Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Веджита дернулся, Гоку перестал удерживать его руки, за что и заработал прямой, без замаха удар в живот. От такого он прошлый раз слетел с кровати, в этот же — даже не шевельнулся.

— Это значит "нет"? — спросил, или точнее, попытался спросить Гоку, потому что его уже целовал Веджита, обхватив ладонями голову, не давая возможность встать или отодвинуться, но кто бы в здравом уме отказался от такого подарка судьбы? Грубый, властный поцелуй на грани боли был слаще всего, что Гоку в жизни пробовал. И когда все закончилось, потребовал еще, и еще, до головокружения.

Веджита уронил его задницей на землю, сам сел сверху и не высказал недовольства, когда Гоку бесцеремонно прижал его к себе и зарылся пальцами в темные пряди волос. От ласки принца горел каждый нерв, каждая клеточка кожи, до которой тот дотрагивался, и в штанах становилось все тесней.

— Хочешь меня? — Веджита безжалостно надавил ладонью на вставший член Гоку, обещая то ли боль, то ли наслаждение, то ли все сразу. Не разбирая, Гоку выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и толкнулся навстречу:

— С первого же взгляда.

Честностью он заработал прикосновение без мешающей ткани: принц рывком развязал пояс и приспустил штаны, чтобы обхватить напряженный член. Веджита провел большим пальцем по головке раз, другой, словно знакомясь, а потом стал дрочить медленными, ритмичными движениями, не отрывая взгляда от лица Гоку. Когда от давления чуть левее, прямо по выступающей вене, Гоку не сдержался и зажмурился от удовольствия, принц довольно хмыкнул и ускорился, задевая особо приятные места при каждом движении наверх.  
Гоку уткнулся ему носом в шею, теряя голову от запахов крови, пота, земли и того аромата, что принадлежит исключительно Веджите. Поцеловал так соблазнительно доступную кожу принца, потом лизнул, легонько сжал зубами, борясь с желанием оставить следы.

Когда Веджита остановился, он запротестовал, выныривая из приятных ощущений, словно пробуждаясь ото сна:

— Не останавливайся!

Веджита встретил его умоляющий взгляд своим насмешливым и отодвинулся, чтобы красноречиво посмотреть вниз. Намека яснее не потребовалось: Гоку подрагивающими от нетерпения руками высвободил из тесной одежды член принца — живой металл под горячей кожей, бархатный на ощупь — погладил сверху вниз, сжимая пальцы все сильней, и вскоре Веджита довольно выдохнул - "вот так" - и продолжил.

Очень быстро они нашли общий ритм, который устроил их обоих. Гоку прерывался только на то, чтобы поласкать, осторожно сжав ладонью, яички (и за такую дерзость чуть половины волос на голове не лишился), а Веджита — чтобы в очередной раз поцеловать любовника и прикусить за нижнюю губу, слизывая выступившую кровь. И после каждого такого перерыва, их ритм все убыстрялся, пока сил терпеть больше не было. Веджита нетерпеливо оттолкнул его руку и прижал их члены друг к другу, обхватив своей ладонью, толкнулся сильно, и еще. От смены ласки, от одного зрелища, как они соприкасаются, у Гоку перехватило дыхание и он, не удержав контроль над собой, кончил, всего на полминуты опередив принца.

Расслабленный, Гоку разлегся на земле, чувствуя себя так, словно из него вынули все кости. Он раньше и не догадывался, что заниматься любовью может быть так же классно, как сражаться с необычайно сильным, неизвестным противником. И кто бы знал, что можно найти того, с кем захочется заниматься и тем, и другим. Вот удача!

— Прекрати.

Гоку моргнул. Сидевший рядом Веджита перестал вытирать руку о траву и резкими движениями принялся приводить в порядок свою форму. А хвост Гоку, оказывается, не спрашивая разрешение хозяина, переплелся с хвостом принца, как это принято у супругов или давних любовников. Ойкнув, Гоку немедленно отпустил чужой хвост, и Веджита тут же обернул его вокруг талии, как и подобает любому воспитанному саяну вне защиты своего дома.

Принц встал, явно собираясь взлететь, и Гоку заволновался:

— Эй!

— Не знаю, как ты получил эту силу, да это и неважно. Никогда третий класс не превзойдет элиту, это просто смешно! Так что в следующий раз, — быстрый, презрительный взгляд, — ты будешь молить меня о быстрой смерти.

Он взлетел в небо, не дожидаясь ответа, и оставил Гоку одного задумчиво чесать в затылке. Что плохого в том, чтобы проиграть в дружеском поединке, он не знал, но догадывался, что гордость принца была задета. Но можно ли принять эти слова за обещание, что в следующий раз Веджита сам его найдет?

Гоку вспомнил, какими соблазнительно розовыми выглядели скулы принца, конечно же, от лучей восходящего солнца, и сложил руки под головой, улыбаясь. Все он понял правильно, осталось дождаться того самого "следующего раза". Поскорее бы!


End file.
